Conventionally, in a field of a vehicle control, a by-wire system which is instructed by a driver of a vehicle to controls an actuator configured to change a vehicle state by a by-wire control circuit is practically used.
According to Patent Literature 1, it is known that a shift-by-wire system switches a shift range of an automatic transmission of a vehicle. In this case, an electric actuator rotates to drive a transmission mechanism part of the automatic transmission to switch the shift range.